


Night Driving

by Purrfecktnerd



Series: Cheer up the Skeleton Week! Fluff for ALL! <3 [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Darkness, Driving, Insomnia, Music, Night, Stars, but the good kind of darkness?, mellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfecktnerd/pseuds/Purrfecktnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has a bit of insomnia.</p><p>Part of the #cheeruptheskeleton tag on Tumblr, Day 5: Music</p><p>I have a tumblr account, for any interested. http://purrfecktnerd.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Driving

It was late. The house was dead quiet and everyone should have been asleep. 

Should have been. 

Papyrus was asleep, blankets rumpled and long limbs outflung as he snored loudly. While he didn't sleep as much as most others, when he DID sleep there was not waking him till he was good and ready. 

It was Sans who was awake. He was accustomed to being able to sleep anywhere, anytime and in any place. So when he did experience the occasional bout of insomnia, it was incredibly disconcerting to him. Sleep was one thing he could always count on, a gentle friend to stop the nibbling thoughts of the day and allow him to be peacefully oblivious for a time. 

But here he was, propped up on his pillow, blankets pulled up and most decidedly and definitely NOT asleep. It had been a busy day and he should be worn out, but his mind wouldn't quit moving. He sighed in frustration. It just wasn't happening. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, glancing over at the clock on the simple nightstand. It was a bit before midnight. Now what?

He considered for a few moments before the idea struck him. It had worked before. He got up and quietly dressed himself. He then rummaged around a bit till he located a small duffel, in which he stowed a small pilow and fuzzy throw blanket. He pocketed his music player and a set of keys from the dish next to his alarm. Then he left his room, descended the stairs and quietly let himself out the side door into the garage.

Everyone knew Papyrus' car. The Shining red convertible declared it's presence wherever Papyrus took it and even in the dim garage seemed to glow with the same vibrant energy Papyrus did. Sans chuckled when he thought of his brother's excitement on getting his license. It was one of the first things they had done after getting to the surface. They drove that car everywhere. 

Sans walked right past it. 

The same day Papyrus had gotten his license, Sans had gotten his too. And not too long after Papyrus got his car, Sans had gotten one of his own. It wasn't used much, but it was his. He had liked the blue VW Bug the moment he had found it in a used car lot near their home. He had scraped the cash together to purchase the thing and had even fixed it up himself, using repair manuals he had picked up at a local auto store. 

He patted the car appreciatively before getting in. Once seated, he pulled out his music player and hooked it into the sound system. That was one of the FIRST things he had fixed. A good set of speakers was half of the point of getting the vehicle. 

Because Sans had discovered that he REALLY liked driving. In particular, he liked driving at night with the music on. During the day he would listen to all sorts of music, from classical to rock to novelty music (he still owed the guy who had introduced him to the Dr Demento show). Driving however, was different. He had a particular playlist set aside for his night excursions. It was the mellowest music he could find. Jazz, Soft Rock, easy listening... and other similar genres. 

He turned the keys and the car sputtered reliably to life. Starting the playlist, he backed out of the garage and took off into the night.

The first time he had done this he didn't have a destination in mind and had just driven aimlessly, turning at random points and just wandering. The close feeling of the dark interior of the car, combined with the soothing music and comforting hum of machine underneath him just made him feel better. The repetitive shine of the street lamps on the deserted road conveyed a peaceful sense of solitude that Sans enjoyed. 

Eventually, however, he found somewhere to drive to. Next to Mt Ebott was a smaller sister mountain, Mt Nibott. Smaller, squatter and not quite as pointy as the larger Ebott, Nibott was a local sightseeing spot and was never truly closed, even at night. It had a little road that wound lazily up one forested side and then looped back around and down the other. It was this road that Sans finally turned onto. 

He tapped his fingers lightly against the steering wheel and hummed along to some Dean Martin as he wound his way up the slope slowly, taking care with the little car on the sharper inclines. He liked watching the play of the headlights across the trees lining the road, illuminating hidden places previously hidden from his eyes. It took hims some time, but he finally reached the top.

Once at the top, he pulled into the parking area that was built at the summit of the mountain. He picked his usual parking spot located as near as possible to the edge overlooking the small city of Ebott below. He was now listening to Luther Vandross as he gazed over the shining lights of the city below. The first time he had seen the view at night it had taken his breath away. All those little lights...all those people, everything felt so far away and insignificant when you saw them like that. They were beautiful...those stars below, and they entranced him.

And now the main feature. He cracked the drivers window and set the heat to low to combat the night cold. He fished the duffel out of the back seat. He cranked the front seat back and placed the pillow under his head. Then he hit the button set into the door of the car. 

There was one modification he hadn't been able to make himself. He had taken it special to Alphys and she had taken care of it with her usual efficiency and attention to detail. The moon roof was much larger than anything Sans could have gotten anywhere else, and it slid open to reveal a glass panel that covered most of the entirety of the roof. Through this glass panel, Sans had a glorious, uninterrupted view of the stars above. He pulled the blanket over him and settled in.

When he watched the stars like this, nothing could bother him. His thoughts slowed down and evened out as he appreciated the expanse above him, allowing the music playing through the speakers to drown out his consciousness of the world outside of this small, enclosed space that belonged only to him. Where the lights below made everything seem insignificant, the lights above ignored existence altogether, but in the best of ways. As Sans stargazed he was able to lose his very self, as the music continued playing. Phil Collins, The Beatles, R. Kelly, Ella Fitzgerald, Billy Joel, Babyface, Chicago and so on. So many artists and so many songs he had discovered since they came to the surface. 

Eventually, Finally, Sans began to slowly drift off. He was lulled by the hum of the car and the thrumming of the mellow sounds from his playlist and the sense of peace that looking at the sky above had given him. He allowed himself to indulge himself in this half-in half out catnapping for some time before finally making the decision that it was finally time to go home. He could honestly sleep in the car, just like this till morning, but then his brother, Papyrus would worry and he wouldn't hear the end of it. 

Slowly and almost regretfully, he closed up the moon roof, repositioned the seat and repacked his belongings. Placing the car into gear, he carefully backed out and wound his way down the other side of the mountain and back home. He got out of the car and locked it up, giving it one more sleepy pat on the hood before heading into the house. His body felt heavy with tiredness, but that was exactly what he wanted. He trudged up the stairs and into his bedroom, the door closing behind him with a soft click.

Papyrus was always the first up in the morning. The taller skeleton practically sprang up like a daisy, ready to meet the day and it's challenges. After dressing himself, he emerged from his room with all of his usual purpose and marched to his brother's room to prod the lazybones awake. After getting no response from his tapping at the door, he gave an irritated huffed and pushed it open. 

Sans lay on his side, blanket pulled tightly around him with his bony feet sticking out at the end. One pillow was underneath his head and another gripped tightly in front of him, his face half buried in it's plush softness. He was smiling as he slept, snoring softly. He was even drooling onto his pillow a bit. In other words, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Papyrus' irritation evaporated in an instant and he couldn't bring himself to disturb the smaller skeleton out of his peaceful slumber. Smiling, he slowly backed out of the room and let the door fall shut quietly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Struggled a bit with this one. Not so sure how it turned out, honestly. I like it, but i don't know if other people will like it...?
> 
> Well, I'm sure I'll know one way or the other. :-D
> 
> I kinda like the idea of Sans enjoying some alone time, just driving around at night.
> 
> Not as fluffy as the others in this series. If you want something more cute and fuzzy, definitely check out the other ones Ive done.


End file.
